


And Possibly The Complications

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Noctis pines, Gladio misunderstands, Ignis is sick of hearing about it and Prompto is just happy to get some.“Do you think there’s something going on between Noctis and Prompto?”Ignis very nearly laughed, barely managing to hide it behind a cough. “Ah, no. I don’t think so.”





	And Possibly The Complications

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up a fair bit longer than I was planning, lol. Again posting from my phone, so I apologise for any errors.

“Focus, Noct!”

Going in for another strike, Gladio was forced to pull up short when Noctis barely bothered to raise his own sword in defense. Although he tended to be lazy before and after training, it certainly wasn’t normal for him to be so unresponsive during, and so Gladio lowered his sword until the tip was planted in the ground.

“Alright, Noct, spill. You stay up late playing video games again? Iggy’ll have your head.”

“Sorry,” Noctis sighed, biting his lip and looking at the ground. “I’ve just got some...stuff...on my mind.”

He looked oddly shy, and Gladio frowned before dropping to sit cross-legged on the ground. “Sit down, Noct.”

After a moment of hesitation, Noct slowly mirrored Gladio’s position and hunched forward with his elbows on his knees.

“What’s eating you?” Gladio asked, not bothering to beat around the bush. He didn’t know if Noctis would actually answer, but it was quicker than dancing around the topic.

For a moment, it seemed like Noctis was going to clam up, but then he let out a heavy breath and slouched down further.

“I was gonna talk to Iggy about this, but he’s super busy these days.” Fiddling with his shoelace, Noctis seemed to be purposefully avoiding eye contact. “And I guess you’ve got more experience with this than he does.”

“With what?” Gladio prodded when Noctis went quiet. 

“Your family expects, like, heirs and stuff, right?” Noctis said after an extended pause, still overly interested in the fraying end of his shoelace. “Kids to carry on the line?”

“Well,” Gladio laughed, “if you want your kid to be shielded, it’s probably a good idea.”

Expecting the joke to lighten the atmosphere, Gladio cringed when Noctis just sank further into himself. Searching desperately for something to rescue the conversation, Gladio reached out and clapped Noctis’ shoulder.

“Worried that you’ll be single forever? I don’t think you’d have much problem picking up if you tried, prince or not.”

Noct’s answering laugh was bitter and humourless, echoing strangely around the otherwise quiet training room. “It’s not that.”

“Okay then, you wanna fill me in on what it is?” Letting his fingers linger perhaps a little too long on Noctis’ shoulder, Gladio eventually forced himself to pull back.

It was his duty to be Noctis’ shield. That was all.

“I…” Noctis trailed off, glancing up for a second before meeting Gladio’s eyes and immediately looking away. “What would happen if you couldn’t make an heir?”

“...Asking for a friend?” Gladio asked, making Noctis snort.

“Something like that.”

Rather than asking why Noctis wanted to know, even if he was deathly curious, Gladio focused instead on his answer. It felt too important to be flippant. “Well I mean, I have a sister, remember? But...if I didn’t...It’s only my bloodline that has to keep going. I could always use a surrogate, or I guess there are outer Amicitia branches who could be adopted into the main family.”

“You’ve thought about this,” Noctis said certainly. 

Not quite ready to admit why he’d looked into it, Gladio just nodded. “Yeah, the family history is a pretty interesting read. Occasionally you’d get infertility or something, and they figured out a way around it.”

“Has...has it only ever been because of that?”

“Not always,” Gladio said, beginning to get the slightest hint as to what Noctis was trying to get at. “You know The Pious? King Nefas?”

“...Yes,” Noctis said, and Gladio didn’t believe him. It didn’t really matter, though.

“His shield was a lesbian and an only child, so they did some ye olde artificial insemination and we’re still going strong.” Shrugging his shoulders as if it hadn’t been a massive scandal at the time, Gladio tried to lean down and get a decent read on Noct’s expression.

As it was, though, Noctis looked up to save Gladio the effort, his eyes sparkling with hope. “So…” 

Trailing off, he cleared his throat and started again. “So...it might not be such a big deal...if I kind of...liked a guy?”

“Well…” Gladio said, scratching at his chin. “You’ll probably get thrown into an arranged marriage anyway, but it definitely wouldn’t be the first time a ruler’s had other lovers. Why? You gay?”

“Nah,” Noctis said, sounding embarrassed. He couldn’t quite look at Gladio, and Gladio wondered whether this was the first time Noctis had admitted this out loud. “I think I might be...y’know, bi.”

“Oh,” Gladio said as he ruthlessly forced down the flare of hope in his chest. “Me too.”

“Really?”

Gladio smiled, the relief palpable in Noctis’ voice. “Yeah. So if you ever wanna talk about it…”

“I’d like that,” Noctis said with a shy little smile. Gladio thought he was about to say something else, but Noctis was interrupted when his phone began to ring across the room.

Jumping to his feet and moving with more enthusiasm than he’d shown for the entirety of his training session, Noctis glanced at the screen and a grin spread across his face.

“Hey, dude! Yeah, I think we’re done here, so I’ll be over in, like, half an hour. Gladio’ll drive me, it’s cool.” Giving Gladio a thumbs up, Noctis laughed when Gladio just pulled an exaggerated face. 

He’d do as requested, of course, but it was hard to be particularly happy about it when the hope in his chest was quickly turning sour.

Prompto.

It didn’t feel like too much of a reach to conclude that Noctis’ revelation was related to Prompto.

Of fucking course.

* * *

Too absorbed in the text he’d just received, it was only Ignis’ nigh unflappable composure that kept him from jumping when Noctis’ front door opened.

He’d literally only just heard that Noctis had arrived at Prompto’s apartment, and so he hadn’t been expecting anyone to interrupt his cooking session. Even if it was unlikely that Noctis would be there to eat that night, Ignis had already been planning to freeze several things for him to eat whenever he had a chance.

It tended to keep him away from the delivery menus, after all.

Shutting off his phone screen and looking up, Ignis nodded a greeting to Gladio. “Good evening. If you’re looking for Noctis, he’s at Prompto’s.”

Gladio’s bitter snort had Ignis raising an eyebrow. He’d been under the impression that Gladio and Prompto got along quite well.

“Yeah, I know,” Gladio said, his voice low. “Just dropped him off there.”

“So you’re here because…?”

“Was looking for you, actually. Figured you’d be here, working harder than you need to as per usual.”

“It’s hardly an imposition,” Ignis said as he always did. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes. No...maybe?” Gladio said with a sigh. “I don’t know.” 

Wandering into the kitchen, Gladio took one of the seats at the counter and slumped over some empty space. Simply shifting his supplies to the side and continuing to work, Ignis didn’t bother prompting Gladio to speak.

He got there on his own, eventually. “Do you think there’s something going on between Noctis and Prompto?”

Ignis very nearly laughed, barely managing to hide it behind a cough. “Ah, no. I don’t think so.”

“You sure? They’re always together.”

“They’re best friends.”

“They seem kinda touchy with each other?”

“I think Prompto’s just like that. He’s the same with you and me, after all.”

“Noct gets all smiley whenever he talks to him. It’s weird.”

Sighing, Ignis sat down his knife and turned to face Gladio properly. He’d known that the two of them were stupid when it came to each other, but he hadn’t expected Gladio in particular to be quite that stupid.

“Gladiolus,” Ignis started, the use of his full name making Gladio sit up and pay attention. “There is nothing going on between Noct and Prompto. They’re best friends, nothing more.”

“You don’t know that,” Gladio grumbled, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He looked so self-pitying that Ignis was tempted to reach out and smack him over the back of the head, hoping to knock some sense into him.

He was so clearly in love with Noctis, Ignis wasn’t sure how Noctis still thought his own- equally obvious- feelings were unrequited.

Idiots, the pair of them.

“I can promise you that I know, with one hundred percent certainty, that they are not dating. Or sleeping together. Or heading to either of those eventualities.”

Gladio still didn’t look convinced, but Ignis was not about to provide the proof he had.

The messages and pictures on his phone from Prompto, both the sweet ones that made him smile and the suggestive ones that made him want, were for his eyes and his eyes alone.

Even if he and Prompto weren’t quite dating, Ignis felt quite confident in asserting that Noctis wasn’t the one that Prompto had set his interest on.

And it was obvious to everyone, except apparently Gladio himself, that Noctis was too busy staring up to notice anyone under six and a half feet tall.

“Have you considered actually talking to Noct about this?” Ignis asked when Gladio didn’t seem inclined to speak again, suddenly interested in the faint pattern of the counter instead. He looked like a forlorn drunk slumped over a bar at last call, but without a drop of alcohol in sight.

When Gladio just groaned in reply, Ignis rolled his eyes and dropped a bag of potatoes in front of his lovesick best friend. “My advice is to just talk to him. It will go better than you think it will. In the meantime, if you make yourself useful and peel half of these, I’ll feed you tonight.”

The promise of food had Gladio instantly perking up, taking the peeler that Ignis was offering him and going to work.

Ignis let the topic drop, and Gladio didn’t seem inclined to bring it up again.

He was still going to have to do something about it though, if only to save himself and Prompto from the whining.

* * *

Prompto was staring blankly at his ceiling when his phone vibrated, glad for the distraction. Noctis had crashed on the couch a little earlier, and it had felt rude to stay out there when Noctis was trying to sleep.

Even if it was his own home and Noctis could sleep through literally anything.

In any case, Prompto’s already pretty good mood lifted higher when Ignis’ name appeared on his screen. He’d been fascinated by Ignis ever since they’d met, and he never would have expected the positive response he had received to a few mildly flirty texts.

Things had gone past mildly flirty fairly quickly after that, even if they hadn’t managed to find the time to go on an actual date. Prompto was enjoying it regardless, though, because Ignis was certainly a lot less restrained that Prompto had been expecting.

He was actually a lot of fun.

‘I’m sorry for the late reply,’ Ignis’ text read. ‘Gladio stopped by unexpectedly, and I only just made it back home.’

‘That’s ok!! Noct only went to sleep like ten minutes ago!!’ Adding in a few emoji for good measure, Prompto practically vibrated as he waited for a reply. Ignis was never really not busy, but he tended to be fairly prompt with replies late at night.

To Prompto’s glee, it seemed like Ignis was watching his phone as closely as Prompto was. ‘I’m sorry if you’re trying to sleep. We can continue in the morning.’

‘It’s cool I want to talk to you’

‘I think I’ll be up for a while’

Hesitating after sending the second text, Prompto swallowed his nerves and switched on his bedside lamp, the soft light making it easier as he opened his phone camera. Lying shirtless in bed, he angled the camera just enough that one of his nipples was in the frame. Trying to make it look like an accident, he grinned at the camera and put up a peace sign with his free hand.

The soft light was flattering, but it was still a little nerve wracking to send the picture to Ignis.

Beautiful, graceful, elegant, brilliant Ignis.

‘Stunning as always,’ Ignis replied almost instantly, and Prompto squirmed pleasantly. ‘But before I allow myself to be driven to distraction by you, I believe we need to talk about our mutual friends.’

Prompto groaned out loud before trying to translate the sound to text, mashing a few buttons and throwing in some more emoji. ‘Iggy I’ve been hearing about how much Noct loves Gladio but Gladio’s not into scrawny princes for like the whole night’

‘There are other things I’d rather think about right now’

‘Things that definitely don’t involve those two’

‘Oh?’ Ignis asked, and Prompto looked up to make sure his door was closed before sending his next text.

‘Yeah like you’

‘Wyd lol’

Of all the possible responses he had considered getting, Prompto certainly hadn’t been expecting to receive a picture after a brief pause, his eyes going wide at the sight of a glasses-free Ignis resting back in his luxurious bathtub. He did snort a little laugh when he saw that Ignis had casually let one of his nipples peek into the frame, because of course Ignis had seen through that move, but mostly he was suddenly feeling overheated.

It took a while before Prompto saw the accompanying text, his eyes too trapped on the image of naked Ignis. Of course, he couldn’t see anything below his chest, but just the knowledge that Ignis was definitely naked had Prompto’s sheets tenting. 

‘It’s been somewhat of a trying day. You weren’t the only one subjected to lovelorn whining.’

‘OMA iggy’

‘Yes, Prompto?’

‘I can tell you exactly how much I like that but I don’t wanna weird you out’

They’d definitely flirted hard over text, and Prompto may or may not have masturbated through a few of their conversations, but he’d never admitted as much. They hadn’t crossed that line, but after watching Noctis and Gladio dance around each other for so long, Prompto felt like he should go for it.

Still, he threw his phone facedown on the bed as he waited for a reply, biting his lip and trying not to regret his risky text.

After his phone buzzed again, it took Prompto a few moments to work up the nerve to actually pick his phone up.

He nearly dropped it again when he read Ignis’ reply.

‘I would love to hear your thoughts. I’m feeling a little stiff myself, and I feel like you could help me relax.’

“Iggy,” Prompto whined out loud before slapping his hand over his mouth. It wouldn’t have been loud enough to wake Noctis up, but it would have been just Prompto’s luck for Noctis to have picked that moment to walk past en route to the bathroom.

Pulling himself together, he tapped out a new message. ‘If you don’t want me jerking off to your pics, you better tell me now.’

‘I don’t mind. In fact, I encourage it.’ The next picture was aimed away from Ignis’ face, instead featuring his thighs and knees rising out from the opaque water. If that wasn’t already almost too much for Prompto, he could just make out the back of Ignis’ hand breaching the waterline between his thighs, as if he were cupping his cock.

“Astrals,” Prompto breathed out, kicking his sheets down. Already achingly hard in his pyjama pants, Prompto adjusted himself a little without fondling too much, not trusting himself to not go too far too quickly.

Reluctantly pulling his hand out of his pants, he had to use both hands to steady his phone as he tried to take a non-blurry photo of his bulged pants.

‘That makes two of us,’ he managed to type out before shoving his hand back into his loose pants. The resulting silence had him beginning to get a little worried that he’d pushed too far and his cock wilted a little, but then his phone rang.

Barely glancing at the name on the screen before jamming the answer button, Prompto was shamefully breathless as he gave a quick greeting. “Iggy.”

“Prompto,” Ignis replied, sounding far too composed. “I don’t mind if you feel like you have to stay quiet, but I didn’t trust myself not to drop my phone in the water if I tried to keep texting you.”

“O-oh,” Prompto stammered, pleasure sparking along his spine as he palmed his cock. “That’s...I’ll probably keep my voice down, but I’d love to hear you…”

“I thought that might be the case,” Ignis said with a low laugh that went straight to Prompto’s cock. “I’d like the same, but I also don’t mind waiting to hear it in person one day.”

“You can’t just say shit like that,” Prompto hissed as he curled in on himself a little, beginning to stroke his cock as slowly as he could bear.

“Apologies,” Ignis said, obviously not meaning it. If Prompto listened closely, he could hear the sound of water moving, and his mouth went dry as the thought of Ignis masturbating.

To him.

“Talk to me,” Prompto whispered desperately, letting go of himself for just long enough to shove his pants down. Teasing the head of his cock until his breath was coming in hard, audible pants, Prompto shook when he heard Ignis moan.

It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard.

“What would you like to hear?” Ignis asked eventually, his voice wavering just a little. “How much I would rather have you here than just my own hand? Or how much I’d love to see what’s beneath those pants of yours?”

“I can send you a pic, if you want,” Prompto offered, only just remembering to keep his voice down.

“As much as I would enjoy that,” Ignis said, sounding genuinely regretful, “I would rather leave that until I have you in front of me. To touch, to feel, to taste…”

Biting his lip so hard he almost bled, Prompto almost lost his grip on his phone as he frantically jerked himself off. “Iggy...I’m close…”

“Me, too,” Ignis replied. Prompto was hopelessly thrusting his hips up into his hand at the mental image of Ignis losing control, and it didn’t take much more before he was coming across his fingers.

He briefly considered taking a picture of his dirty hand to send later, but the need to hear every second of Ignis’ heavy breathing was too great to risk moving his phone away from his ear.

“Did you come?” Ignis asked, groaning his approval when Prompto confirmed it. 

Ignis wasn’t loud when he came, but Prompto heard the hitch in Ignis’ breath and the whisper of his name. It left him breathless, even more so than his own orgasm had, and they both panted at each other for a while before Ignis cleared his throat.

“Apologies, Prompto, but I have to take a moment to empty the bath. I seem to have dirtied the water.”

“I gotta wash up myself, but I’m cool to stay on the line for a little bit.”

Pulling his pants back up and poking his head out of his bedroom door, Prompto made sure the coast was clear before dashing to the bathroom, phone still pressed to his ear. He could hear the sounds of Ignis moving around, and he made it back to his bedroom before Ignis spoke again.

“Alright, I think I’m sorted now. How are you feeling, Prompto?”

“Amazing,” Prompto said dreamily, still not quite believing what had happened. “Sorry for distracting you.”

“Not at all. I’m glad you did.”

“Well, what did you want to talk about?” Prompto said, remembering why Ignis had sent him a text in the first place. 

“Hm? Oh, of course. The Noct and Gladio problem.”

“Let me guess,” Prompto said, thinking about what Ignis had said earlier. “Gladio thinks Noct isn’t into him?”

“He was rather torn up by the idea he’s gotten in his head that you and Noctis are dating, as a matter of fact,” Ignis said, and Prompto only barely managed to avoid bursting out laughing.

“How are they so dumb?”

“I really don’t know,” Ignis sighed. “But I have a few ideas about how to fix this, and how does this sound: if- when- we succeed, I’ll take you out for a celebratory dinner. If they’re wrapped up in each other, my schedule should open up a little.”

“It’s a date,” Prompto said gleefully, grinning so wide that his cheeks began to hurt. “So, lemme hear it.”

* * *

Noctis didn’t think anything of it when Prompto accompanied him downstairs the next morning, the pair of them laughing together until the familiar, sleek Crownsguard vehicle came into view.

It was a little strange to see Gladio leaning against the driver’s door, looking as tall and gorgeous as usual in his stupid Crownsguard singlet, but it wasn’t unheard of. Ignis was sometimes trapped in early mornings, and so Gladio was usually next in line for chauffeur duty.

It also wasn’t that odd when Prompto wrapped him in a tight hug, considering that he was generally a very affectionate person. The hug lingered a little longer than usual, though, and Noctis nearly jumped when Prompto whispered in his ear, ‘Just talk to him.’

Still, nothing really made Noctis feel unsettled as Prompto finally let him go and he walked over to the car. Greeting Gladio with as much friendliness as he could muster in the morning, Noctis frowned when he got a grunt in return.

That made him feel a little on edge.

The nearly silent ride made it worse, Gladio’s fingers tight around the steering wheel as he drove Noctis back to his own apartment. He had a day of reports ahead of him, so thankfully he wasn’t required at the Citadel, but Ignis had requested that he get an early start on it.

As it was, Noctis wasn’t sure if he’d be able to concentrate. He didn’t think that he’d done anything to make Gladio angry, but it was obvious that he was hurting over something and Noctis just didn’t know how to help. He was fidgeting in his seat by the time they pulled into the underground car park, and he didn’t even think about what he was doing as he slapped the central door lock button before Gladio could open his door.

“Noctis,” Gladio growled, finally looking at Noct for the first time that day. In a practical sense, locking the doors from the inside wasn’t particularly helpful when Gladio had the keys, but it worked well enough as a gesture. Gladio made no move to unlock the door and get out, and they stared at each other in silence until Gladio sighed.

“I’ve got stuff to do today, Noct, and so do you. Is there something you want to say to me?”

“Did I do something wrong?” Noctis finally managed to ask, his heart pounding in his chest. Getting stony disappointment from Gladio hurt ten times more than it did when Iggy did it, and Noctis hated feeling like that.

“No,” Gladio said, flexing his hands and cracking his knuckles. It was more of a nervous tic than anything else, and Noctis watched the movement curiously. “No, Noct. It’s not you, it’s me.”

“...Are you breaking up with me?” Noctis asked, pleased when he surprised a laugh out of Gladio. “Because I’m pretty sure that my Shield isn’t allowed to dump me.”

“I promise you, I’ve never used that shitty line on anyone, and you probably shouldn’t either.”

Gladio smiled at him, and Noctis felt himself melt a little bit. This is what he and Gladio were supposed to be like together, not their tension-filled drive.

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind for my imaginary breakup.”

Gladio frowned again, and Noctis had to wonder if it really was him after all. He didn’t know what the problem was, though; the man he’d been in love with forever wasn’t interested in him. He didn’t need breakup lines if he never got to date in the first place.

“Look, I know it feels like it’s gonna be forever, especially at the start, but you never really know for sure.” 

“Uh,” Noct said, squinting at Gladio. “Thanks, I guess? I’ll remember that if I ever need it.”

He really didn’t want to hear about all of Gladio’s relationships, failed or not. He wasn’t a jealous person, never really had a reason to be, but it definitely felt like there was something bitter at the back of his throat.

“Like you and Prompto aren’t still in the honeymoon phase,” Gladio snorted, sounding almost as bitter as Noctis felt. “I don’t mind picking you up from your boyfriend’s, but try and keep the affection inside and away from camera phones next time, okay?”

Thinking that Gladio was joking, Noctis forced a laugh that trailed off when Gladio didn’t even crack a smile. 

“Wait, do you actually think I’m dating Prompto? Dude!” Pulling a disgusted face, Noctis gave an exaggerated shudder. “He’s my best friend and I love him, but he’s not my type at all.”

“But you-“

“But nothing,” Noctis interrupted. “I’m painfully single and I always have been.”

Staring out the windshield at the wall of the parking garage, Noctis tried to fight back some of his spite and vitriol. It was humiliating to admit it to the man who never seemed to notice him like that, but he wasn’t about to have Gladio getting the wrong idea.

“You said you liked someone.”

“A guy, yeah,” Noctis said, beginning to fidget again. He should just say it, to get Gladio off his back for good.

But he didn’t want to ruin their easy closeness over something so stupid as a misunderstanding.

“So if it’s not Prompto,” Gladio said consideringly, and when Noctis looked at him he could practically see the gears moving in Gladio’s head. He was smarter than people gave him credit for, a lot smarter, and Noctis could feel that he was getting close to the correct conclusion.

“You don’t spend a lot of time with people who aren’t too old for you,” Gladio continued, his eyes narrowing as he looked Noctis up and down.

Biting his lip, Noctis took a deep breath and tried not to think about how hard he was going to be rejected.

“It’s Iggy!”

“...You’re a fucking idiot,” Noctis said before he could stop himself. His face flamed red almost instantly, but to his absolute shock-

Gladio’s did too.

“No way,” Gladio said, pointing to himself. All Noctis could do was nod, and Gladio inhaled sharply.

“Since when?”

Noct shrugged. “A while, I guess.”

“...Were you actually going to say anything?”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Noctis said, Gladio’s gaze resting heavy on him. “But here we are.”

“Fuck, Noct,” Gladio said as he ran a hand through his hair.

“You don’t have to...you can just ignore it,” Noctis mumbled, wanting to cover himself before he was rejected. “It’ll go away, eventually.”

“Noct, shut up for a moment.”

“Rude,” Noctis couldn’t help but say, although he did as asked after that. 

“Okay, look,” Gladio eventually said. “This isn’t...simple. Can we do this upstairs?”

Nodding his agreement, Noctis waited for Gladio to unlock the doors before stepping out and heading for the lift. Gladio was a few paces behind him the whole way, and stayed at Noctis’ back as they travelled up to his floor, but Noctis could feel Gladio’s eyes on him the whole time.

The tension between them was thick, Noctis jamming his hands into his pockets so that Gladio wouldn’t see them shake.

“So,” Gladio said as he threw himself down on the couch, Noctis taking the seat beside him. “You like me.”

“If you’re trying to embarrass-“

“I’m not, I promise,” Gladio interrupted. “Just getting the facts. You like me.”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re not dating Prompto.”

“C’mon, dude.”

“And I like you.”

“Ye-...Wait, what?”

His chest feeling tight, Noctis stared wide-eyed at Gladio. “Oh.”

“Oh, he says,” Gladio laughed, knocking his knee into Noctis’ leg. “C’mon, give me more to work with here.”

“Like you reacted any better!” Noctis grumbled, trying to kick Gladio but only succeeding in getting his leg caught by a strong hand.

There was a dangerous gleam in Gladio’s eye, and he used his grip to pull Noctis towards him, immediately going in to tickle Noctis’ side.

“Fuck...you…” Noctis said between breathless giggles, trying and failing to squirm away from Gladio. “Asshole!”

“That wasn’t what you were saying just before,” Gladio grinned. It was then that Noctis became aware of their new positions, his squirming having left him with his back against the arm of the couch with Gladio almost between his legs.

Breathing hard, Noctis watched as Gladio clicked their positions as well, his fingers going still on Noctis’ ribs. Instead of tickling him, they spread out to take a warm, steady grip on his side, and Noctis could see Gladio’s throat jump as he swallowed.

“This is a bad idea,” Gladio said. Some intelligent part of Noctis’ brain agreed, even if his dick obviously didn’t; but he couldn’t bring himself to push Gladio away.

“Yeah.”

“My dad’s gonna kill me. Your dad’s gonna kill me.”

“Maybe.”

“...But I still want to.”

“...Me, too,” Noctis said after a pause, entranced by the way Gladio’s tongue peeked out to wet his lips. “So…”

“Fuck it,” Gladio growled, sliding forward until he was more firmly between Noctis’ legs. “Fuck it.”

Noctis let out a surprised little noise when Gladio kissed him, freezing up for a second before trying to reciprocate.

Gladio didn’t seem to mind that he didn’t really know what he was doing, his big hand adjusting the angle of Noctis’ face and his tongue leading Noctis’. It didn’t take much before Noctis was rock hard in his pants, and he grabbed onto Gladio’s shoulder for dear life.

“Good?” Gladio asked when he finally pulled away, his lips slick and already going a little puffy. “You still in?”

“Yes, yes,” Noctis gasped, trying to pull Gladio closer. “Gladio…”

“Shit, you saying my name like that…” Gladio muttered, shaking his hair back before going in for another kiss.

Noctis felt overwhelmed and out of control and perfect, and he clung to Gladio like a lifeline. Despite everything, he felt as safe as he ever did with Gladio, knowing that his Shield would never try to hurt him. If there was one person he could trust himself to, it was Gladio.

“I can...feel you,” Gladio said, rolling his hips to show Noctis exactly what he mean. The feeling of Gladio rubbing against his cock had Noctis moaning helplessly, burying his forehead into Gladio’s neck and trying not to thrust up too desperately.

“You want me to take care of you?”

Noctis’ agreement was more of a sob than a word, and so he wasn’t that surprised when Gladio pried him away from his neck. Taking Noctis’ face in both hands, Gladio looked into his eyes. “Noctis. You want to keep going?”

“Yes,” was all Noctis could say, feeling lightheaded under Gladio’s intense stare. “Gladio, yes.”

“Not all the way,” Gladio said in a low voice, kissing Noctis again before releasing his face to run his hands down Noctis’ chest and stomach. “We’ll do that properly, when we have more time. But I gotta touch you.”

Shoving Noctis’ shirt up, Gladio made quick work of his belt and fly, leaving Noctis useless under his hands. His brain felt like it was simultaneously running too fast and too slow, and Noctis whined when his aching dick was suddenly exposed to the air.

“You, too,” he managed to say, accidentally digging his short nails into Gladio’s bare shoulder. It didn’t even seem like Gladio felt it, though, too busy kneeling up and getting his own cock out.

“What the fuck…” Noctis said as he saw Gladio’s hard cock for the first time, resisting the urge to cover himself. He was doing perfectly fine for himself, but he was quickly realising why Gladio didn’t want to fuck him yet.

It was even better than he’d imagined.

Also better than he’d thought it would be: having someone else’s hand on his cock. 

“Relax,” Gladio muttered, leaning in to nuzzle at Noctis’ throat before trailing kisses along his skin. “I’ve got you.”

Gladio’s spit didn’t exactly make for the best lube, but Noctis didn’t care when Gladio had both of them in one big hand. He could feel every twitch of Gladio’s ridiculous cock against his own, making precome leak out as he tried not to act too desperate.

“I’ve got you,” Gladio said again, his entire body bracketing Noctis against the couch. Noctis briefly wondered why he felt the urge to say it twice, but then he realised that he was shaking, his trembling hands holding onto Gladio’s neck and shoulders. 

“Gladio…” Noctis panted, pulling him down for another kiss. Would Gladio find it pathetic if he came already? His balls were already feeling too tight, and Gladio seemed to know exactly what made Noctis writhe.

“Don’t hold back,” Gladio said when he got the chance, groaning when Noctis thrust up against him. “I want to see you come.”

“Fuck,” Noctis breathed, unable to stop his hips from pumping up into Gladio’s hand. “You feel so good, Gladio.”

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Gladio replied, planting reverent kisses wherever he could reach. “Come for me, Noct.”

“Gladio,” Noctis choked out when his spine arched, making him collide with Gladio’s chest as his balls emptied between them. It was filthy and gross and perfect, and Noctis was left breathless as Gladio slowly let him go.

“Noct...you’re gorgeous,” Gladio groaned, adjusting his angle slightly now that he only had his own cock in his hand. Noctis could see some of his own come glistening on Gladio’s fingers, and he was surprised to feel the urge to lick it off.

“Can I come on you?” Gladio asked, huffing breaths through his nose. A few hairs were stuck to his sweaty forehead, and Noctis managed to find enough coordination to wrap his legs around Gladio and pull him closer.

“Please.”

“Noct,” Gladio gasped, his eyes slamming shut as Noctis felt more wet warmth hit his stomach. When Gladio opened his eyes, he immediately caught Noctis’ gaze, and they stared at each other as they came down from their orgasms.

“Let me clean up,” Gladio eventually said, gesturing with his come-covered hand. His eyes went wide when Noctis grabbed his wrist, letting his hand be pulled down to Noctis’ mouth; he looked thoroughly stupefied when Noctis’ tongue touched his fingers, Noctis taking a second to process the taste before pulling the fingers further between his lips.

“You don’t have to…” Gladio started, trailing off when Noctis just sucked a little harder.

It didn’t taste terrific, but the fact that it was him and Gladio together had Noctis licking every drop from Gladio’s hand, only letting him go when he was sure that everything was gone.

“If you…” Gladio tried. “If you think this is getting you out of your reports, it’s not gonna work.”

“Damn,” Noctis said with a blown-out laugh. “Worth a shot.”

“Listen. I’ll make some calls, get some stuff rearranged, and I can probably help you out. Then when you’re done…”

“Yeah?”

“How about a dinner date?”

“Sounds perfect,” Noctis said, ignoring the drying mess on his stomach and trying to snuggle Gladio closer. “Is there time for a nap first?”

“No.”

“Oh, c’mon!”

“No. Showertime, then reports.”

“As your prince, I comman- put me down!”

“Never,” Gladio laughed, dropping a sloppy kiss onto Noctis’ cheek as he carted Noctis to the bathroom. “This is what you’ve signed up for, by the way.”

“We’ll see about that,” Noctis pouted. They both knew it was all for show, though, what with the way that Noctis curled a little closer to Gladio. “You gonna shower with me?”

“If you ask nicely.”

Gladio was right: it wasn’t going to be simple. So many things could go wrong, and there was more at stake than just a romantic relationship.

But Noctis didn’t care, and he doubted that Gladio did either.

They’d cross those bridges when they had to.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr!](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Any Possible Complications](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220973) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
